


In Heat And In Season

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: A Tmnt 2003 rp





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the lair and Terese aka Tigressa one of the tmnt’s best friends was visiting the lair and she sat down on the couch and was flipping through tv channels.

Mikey was in his room playing with his action figures and reading his comic books enjoying box after box of his favorite food of all time pizza. He wondered when Roxanne was coming.

Raph was walking into the living room after training with Leo. He sure was tired, but he was glad it was finally over. He sees Tigressa on the couch and smiles at her. "Hey Tigressa."

Roxy was walking in the sewers that lead to the lair, she was carrying a bag of treats she made for him to try.

Terese growled at him and threw a water bottle at him.  
“What have I told you Raph?! I prefer Terese!” she snarled at him.

Mikey was also watching one of his favorite cartoons of all time voltron and power rangers. He wished so badly that he was a superhero as well. He sighed and ate the last slice of his pizza.

Raph catches the bottle and smiles. "Sorry, Terese."

Roxy walked over to Mikey's room and knocked on the door. "Mikey?"

Terese smiled at him and she purred happily and she nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

Mikey told her to come into his bedroom as he finished off his pizza. He smiled and his face brightened when he saw her.

Raph kisses her nose and smiles at her. He loved hearing her purrs, it made it heart melt.

She walked over to him and sita down next to him while playing the bag down. "I brought you some treats to try unless your full from eating 15 boxes of pizza."

Terese now blushed a deep shade of red. She was in love with Raph but she never told him yet. What’s worse was that she was now in heat.

“Hey babe and no way! I’ll eat anything that you give me because it’s you dudette!” Mikey said and grinned at her taking the bag of sweets.

Raph sits down and watches tv with her. "Anything good on tonight, Terese?"

She smiles at him and eats a piece of her candy. "This candy is super sour so be careful." Before she said those words, she saw Mikey eat every piece in the bag.

Terese shook her head no and was fidgeting uncontrollably. She knew that Raph could smell it her being in heat and everything. She tried to get up and say bye to him for the time being.

Mikey scarfed down ever last piece of candy and sweets there was in that whole bag of treats.  
“Those tasted sour but oh so delicious!” He said smirking and chuckling at her.

Raph had quickly picked up on her scent and grabbed her arm. "You're in heat.." He kisses her deeply.

She was surprised at how he ate everything. "Wow Mikey.. You ate everything..."

Terese tried to say something but Raph wouldn’t let her lips go. Her eyes widened and she let out little soft mewls.

Mikey nodded then suddenly feeling very strange and weird he too picked up on her scent. He forgot to tell her he was in Mating Season at that moment.

Raph picks her up and carries her to his room. Once they reached his room, he locked the door and kisses her neck. 

She was writing a few notes down after seeing Mikey eat the candy without any affect. She looked up at him as he gave her a weird stare. "You okay, Mikey?"

“Ahh Raph please! Yes I am but I shouldn’t be here right now! Plus I wanna do it with someone that loves me!” Terese whimpered.

Mikey grabbed her and put her on his bed locking his door as well and he climbed on top of her and smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"But I love you, Terese.... More than you know..." He kisses her neck more as he looks at her with lust clouding his eyes.

She blushes in the kiss, but couldn't pull away. The grip he had on her was too strong. "Mikey, what's gotten into you?"

“I’m in love with you Raph! I always have been ahh!” Terese moaned softly and she just let him.

Mikey pulled away from her lips to say, “I’m in Mating Season right now.”  
He traveled his lips lower to suck on her neck.

Raph smirks as he kisses lower and starts sucking on her neck. He starts to pull off her clothes as he bites and sucks on her neck.

Roxy moans softly in his arms. All of this was happening so fast, but she loved it. "A-Ah! Mikey, i-it's my first time!"

Terese moaned and mewled loudly now as she arched her back.  
"You're ahh so hot Raph!"

Mikey nodded telling her he was gonna be gentle and as soft with her as he could be. He nipped hickeys across her shoulders.

"So are you.." He kisses and leaves little bites on her shoulders. He kisses lower then pulls away to look at her. "So beautiful.."

She moans softly and looked at him while blushing deeply. She loved this side of Mikey. It drove her wild with lust.

Terese blushed crimson red as she rubbed his plastron and rubbed his crotch mewling again.

Mikey then took all of her clothes off to suck on a nipple biting it and sucking it while he tweaked the other. 

Raph groans softly and leaned down to lick and kiss her nipples. He suckled on them hard and pulled on them as he gently bites them.

She moans softly while rubbing his crotch. She sees lust in his eyes as she rubs his crotch more.

Terese began to shout and scream his name in pleasure as she caressed his arms. 

Mikey made that nipple harden between his teeth letting go of it with a pop sound as he started to suck on the other one now.

"Hope you like it rough.." He bites and licks the other nipple after the other one had hardened. He loved hearing her screams. It only egged him on more.

She moans out as she pulls him closer to her. "M-Mikey, don't stop... Please?"

Terese nodded and purred as she whimpered after that and spread open her legs.

Mikey nodded smirking down at her as he began to suckle and kiss her vagina lips while adding a finger to it.

Raph spreads her legs and gives her the best fucking french kiss her vagina has ever had. He licked her as he fingered her.

She moans out and screams in pleasure as he finger fucks her. It feels amazing and she didn't want it to stop.

"Oh god Raph ahh that's it! Fuck yes more!" Terese screamed loudly the others probably heard her.

Mikey ran his finger in circles around her labia and then inserted two fingers into her thrusting them softly into her as he groaned.

He spreads her legs more to get better access. He proceeded to lick her clitoris and suck on it.

She moans out and grips his shoulders. "A-Ah! Mikey yes! It feels so good!"

Terese elicited another mewl as she arched her back again.  
"Raph I'm gonna!-"

Mikey rubbed along her inner velvety lining and he proceeded to thrust them into her g spot.

Raph pulls away before she climaxed. "You're ready for me, doll.." He strokes his huge cock as he lines it up with her vagina.

Roxy gives out another moan as she felt something build up in her. "A-Ah!! Mikey!"

Terese nodded and whimpered softly as she felt his dick rub against her pussy. She moaned wanting him inside her.

Mikey took his fingers and his mouth off of and out of her and got out his shaft and slowly entered it into her pussy.

Without any warning, he thrusted into her with a loud moan. She felt so tight around him as he thrusts powerfully.

She moans out in pleasure and grips his sheets. She felt pain, but it felt so good at the same time!

Terese mewled out in pain and in pleasure all together and she arched her back scratching down his shoulders.

Mikey stopped staying still inside her and waited for her to adjust to him as he grunted and needed to thrust badly inside her.

Raph put her legs onto his shoulders as he thrusted harder.

Roxy moans more and slowly adjusted to the pain. "Mikey... I'm ready.."

Terese whimpered and moaned out loudly as she shivered in delight.

Mikey nodded and slammed deeper harder and faster into her growling.

"You are mine.." He thrusts harder and deeper. "Only mine..."

Roxy moans out as he thrusts harder. "Ah! Mikey please don't stop!"

Terese nodded and she mewled and purred in pleasure as she rubbed down his chest.

Mikey groaned as he rammed his hips into hers and he practically grinded against her.

Raph thrusts harder and harder while moaning out more.

Roxy moa s and leaves scratches down his back.

Terese grinded her hips into his causing friction to happen as she groaned.

“I love you so much baby!” Mikey cooed as he pounded into her sweet spot.

Raph thrusts into her sweet spot while biting her neck. "I love you so much.."

Roxy moans out in pleasure. "I love you too Mikey!"

“Ahh Raph please! Fuck I love you! God!” Terese mewled out and she orgasmed.

Mikey purred at that and thrusted one last time into her g spot before he climaxed into her.

Raph was about to reach his climax as he thrusts. "I love you too!!"

"AHHH MIKEY PLEASE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" She climaxes with him.

Terese screamed out his name loudly and climaxed again.

Mikey growled loudly and roared and then came down from his high and pulled out of her panting.

Raph thrusts until he climaxes multiple times inside her.

Roxy was panting softly as he laid next to Mikey.

Terese elicited one last moan and panted her body covered in sweat.

Mikey pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled his beak into her neck smelling her scent. It was intoxicating.

Raph kisses her deeply and holds her close to him. "You are my beautiful girlfriend...." He nuzzled into her neck as he kisses more.

"I love you Mikey...." She kissed his cheek and held onto him.

“Raph ahh please! You’re still inside me! Pull out!” Terese whimpered.

“I love you more dudette!” Mikey churred and bit and sucked on her earlobe.

He groans as he pulls out and kisses her. He holds her close in his arms. 

Roxy kisses him deeply and moaned softly. "Mikey I will only belong to you.."

Terese moaned and kissed him fiercely and roughly back.

“I would sure hope so babe!” Mikey chirped and kissed her neck passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Terese suddenly heard Raph’s door being busted down and broken off it’s hinges. She gulped and saw it was Leo.

Donnie busted Mikey’s door down as well and grabbed Roxy and took her to his bedroom. He smelled her and he wanted her too.

Leo could smell her scent from the dojo. He picked her up and took her to his room while locking it and kisses her deeply.

Roxy moans softly in the kiss and pulls him closer to deepen it.

Terese’s eyes widened and she moaned into the kiss rubbing his shoulders.

Donnie kissed her and deepened it kissing her with intensity and lust as it drove him mad.

Leo kisses her neck and licks while leaving bites. "I need you now.." 

Roxy's eyes widened as he kisses more. She grips his shoulders and pulls him closer. "Donnie..."

“B-But ahh Leo please! Raph said I was his and his only!” Terese whimpered cutely.

Donnie french kissed her while he then made hickeys on her neck and he easily slid into her with ease.

"I don't care.. We can share you. Just me and Raph..." He kisses her deeply and thrusts into her easily. 

"Ah! Donnie! M-Mikey said I was his only!" She moans out in pleasure and whimpers while giving him the most innocent look that drove him over the edge.

Terese’s cries of protests were muffled when Leo kissed her again then they turned to moans.

Donnie growled and bit and nibbled hickeys across her shoulders while thrusting roughly and vigorously into her.

Leo smirks when he hears her moans. He thrusts harder and deeper into her while suckling on her nipples.

Roxy moans out and reaches up to stop him, but sees pin her hands to keep her from doing anything.

Terese arched her back mewling and purring in lust and in delight.

Donnie pinned her hands above her head and took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around it while he groped the other.

Leo continues to thrust deeper into her. "Let me hear you moan for me, my kitty..." He thrusts more.

Roxy moans out and screams out as he continues. "AH!! Donnie please!"

Terese began to moan out really loudly as she wanted Leo to suck on her breasts more.

Donnie smirked and once he made that pert erect bud harden and pop he sucked on the other thrusting faster and harder into her.

Leo sucks and bites her nipple while groping her other breast. They were perfect as he bites on the nipple more harshly.

"Donnie please harder!!" She moans out in pleasure

“LEO!!!” Terese screamed out as pleasure and insanity washed over her as she scratched his shell.

Donnie growled and let the other nipple harden too while he grinded and pounded his hips into hers.

Leo groaned as he pulls her into his lap and thrusts harder.

Roxy moans in pleasure as she feels her climax approaching

Terese whimpered and mewled again as she straddled him.

Donnie swatched their positions and he put her on all fours and slapped her butt cheeks while thrusting into her g spot grunting.

Leo thrusts into her while keeping a tight grip on her legs.

She moans out and groans as she gets closer. "Donnie! I'm getting closer."

“Leo ugh fuck I’m gonna cum!” Terese screamed out as she rode her orgasm.

Donnie hit her g spot one final time and he spilled his semen into her while growling.

Leo growls as he cums into her hard while pulling her closer.

She moans out and screams as she finally cums.

Terese panted and clung onto him resting against him purring.

Donnie pulled out of her and brought her to sit on his lap and he chirped happily nuzzling her cheek.

Leo pulled out of her and holds her close to him. He kisses her forehead.

Roxy held onto him while slowly falling asleep in his arms

Terese smiled at him and nuzzled him then drifted off to sleep.

Donnie saw Mikey enter his room and they laid on each side of her and fell asleep too holding her close to them.

Leo smiles as he sees Raph sleep on the other side of her. They both nuzzle her and drifts into slumber.

Roxy slept peacefully between the two


End file.
